Sonrisas
by Blimunda
Summary: Con una sonrisa comenzó, con una sonrisa bastó. Ella se prometió darle motivos para sonreír; él, que ella nunca tuviera razones para no hacerlo.


**Renuncia:** Todos los nombres, lugares y cuanto esté relacionado con _A Song of Ice and Fire_ pertenece a George R. R. Martin

Este fic participa en el 22º reto **Primeras impresiones **del Foro **Alas Negras, palabras negras**

**Sonrisas**

**I**

Cuando Tywin confrontó a Lord Tytos y Lord Walder sobre la decisión del compromiso de Genna, no era la primera vez que Joanna lo veía, aunque para ella fue como si así fuera.

Hasta antes de ese instante, para ella, el primogénito de Roca Casterly no era otra cosa que el hermano gruñón de Genna y Gery, demasiado preocupado por cosas que correspondían a los mayores.

Sin embargo, en ese instante, cuando el silencio cayó en el Gran Salón al escuchar las duras palabras de Tywin, Genna sonrió.

Todos los presentes tenían gestos estupefactos o irritados, los grandes señores de la Roca y los Gemelos se removían incómodos en sus asientos, todos incapaces de decir una sola palabra, y a pesar de la gran falta de respeto que significaba la confrontación, ella sólo pudo sonreír. Una sonrisa de admiración, de plena e infantil fascinación.

Lo vio darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la salida, todos se hicieron a un lado para permitirle el paso. Cuando pasó a su lado, sus ojos se cruzaron un instante, las motas doradas de sus ojos verdes la hicieron sonreír con más fuerza, y sólo hasta después se preguntaría si él no pensaba que ésa que sonreía cuando los demás estaban tan enojados, no estaba loca. Aunque estaba segura que aún si se lo hubiera preguntado, ella no habría podido dejar de hacerlo, porque cuando él la miró, su mueca de frustración cambió a una de sorpresa, y Joanna sólo curvó más los labios.

Se apresuró a ir con su prima cuando la vio dejar el salón, Joanna sabía la clase de humillación que significaba para una leona ser comprometida con ese flacucho segundón, quizá eran chiquillas que aún jugaban con muñecas, pero eran Lannister y desde esa edad estaban conscientes de lo que un matrimonio implicaba para una Casa.

La encontró rodeada de algunas chicas, miembros de prominentes Casas de Occidente, el Dominio y las Tierras de los Ríos que habían acudido para el banquete. No tuvo que preguntar para saber que se burlaban de la pobre suerte de Genna; no le importó que todas ellas fueran mayores, se sujetó las faldas del vestido y corrió al lado de su prima.

Palabras nada amables fueron y vinieron, mofas y desdeñosos comentarios, Genna se defendió con cierta agresividad de cada burla, Joanna fue un poco más elegante. Una vez más, tal vez eran meras niñas, pero eran leonas, y no sólo a los hombres Lannister se les enseñaba a defender los colores de su Casa.

La confrontación fue creciendo hasta amenazar con llegar a la violencia física, y Joanna no tenía miedo de hacerlo. Era más diestra con la aguja pero había ganado algunas peleas a Gery y Stafford, y hasta Kevan temía a la fierecilla que era Genna.

Cuando el primer puñetazo estaba por ser liberado, una voz cortó la tensión como acero valyrio.

«Lo que hagas con ese puño puede decidir si conseguirás algo parecido a un matrimonio mínimamente decente»

Al reconocer la voz, parecieron recordar que eran unas damas, se alisaron las faldas y se acomodaron el vestido.

«Largo»

Dijo su primo y como unas gallinas que han visto un lobo, no, que vieron un león, todas salieron corriendo. Genna soltó una risa y corrió al lado de su hermano, le preguntó por qué no la dejó darles una lección y Tywin puso una mano sobre su cabeza, vio a Joanna y entonces sonrió. Un gesto apenas perceptible que contrastaba con su duro semblante.

Si cuando lo vio en el Salón, hubo una corriente tibia que bañó todo su interior, ahora era una marea de fuego valyrio que la sacudió. Joanna se llevó las manos a las orejas porque estaba segura que estaban enrojecidas y bajó la mirada, una sonrisa aleteó en sus labios, se animó a verlo y la curva fue creciendo conforme sus ojos se encontraron y ella pensaba en la increíble fortaleza que ese chico llevaba dentro, en la grandeza e infinitas posibilidades de las que era portador. Entonces, en su pequeña e infantil cabeza, visualizó un futuro en el que el simple gesto le bastaba a ella para comprender que todo estaba bien, que no importaban las guerras y los conflictos, él mantendría a todos a salvo.

Joanna salió de su ensimismamiento cuando Genna le preguntó si estaba bien, ella asintió torpemente y la tomó de la mano. Sintió cierta timidez hacia Tywin, que aunque ya no sonreía, ella estaba segura que la veía de un modo distinto. Él le hizo prometer a su hermana que no causaría más problemas y se alejó sin decir una sola palabra.

Genna dijo algo sobre ir a buscar algo de comer, pero Joanna no prestó mucha atención, en ese momento sólo había una resolución en su cabeza. Sin pensarlo mucho, o quizá pensándolo mucho pero no atreviéndose a detenerse, caminó hasta Tywin, cuando lo alcanzó, él le dijo que quería estar solo, ella negó moviendo la cabeza con necedad.

«No, no quieres»

La pequeña sonrisa vino y se fue, y ella lo imitó. Entonces supo que era ahí donde pertenecía.

**II**

Era una tontería, una soberana estupidez. Era una leona, la única hija, pero su padre no veía más allá de la complacencia a ese Frey; sabía que le hubiera molestado cualquier prometido que se hubieran elegido para Genna, pero ese arribista no podía ser, no ése. Y no pudo quedarse callado, escuchó la risa de Lady Ellyn y se puso de pie, avanzó aprisa hasta que quedó de frente a ellos.

No escatimó en palabras ni en la fuerza con que las dijo, al comprender que no conseguiría ningún eco se giró más irritado que nunca. Apretó los puños y frunció el ceño. Una más, sólo una tontería más de su padre para denostar el nombre de la Casa, una grieta más que pronto derrumbaría el poder y prestigio de la Roca.

Los invitados se hicieron a un lado cuando buscó la salida, no tenía que verlos para saber que algunos Frey estaban ofendidos y otros molestos, pero le importó un pedo de bufón. Lo que esos usureros y estafadores pensaran de él no le importaba, la afrenta no la inició él con su oposición, sino ellos con la simple propuesta.

Tuvo que desviar la vista por un instante al sentir que alguien sonreía a su lado. Hubo un ligero sacudimiento en su ira, su gesto se modificó cuando expresó la confusión que lo llenó. ¿Por qué ella estaba sonriendo?

No detuvo el paso ni sus pensamientos, no giró la vista pero la imagen de la niña sonriente permaneció fresca en su mente, contrastando con su sonrisa en el mar de irritación. Era Joanna, la hija de algún primo o alguna clase de pariente de su padre, una Lannister de baja cuna que no vivía en el castillo pero había visto en otras ocasiones jugando con su hermana, Tygett y Gerion, nunca le había prestado demasiada atención.

Se encontró con Kevan y Gerion en uno de los pasillos, Kevan le expresó lo admirado que estaba y Gery se limitó a reír, burlándose de la cara de Lord Walder cuando lo enfrentó. Tywin se pasó una mano sobre el cabello, cansado de todo, y sin encontrar solución para nada. Le dijo a sus hermanos que quería estar solo, Kevan le aconsejó que eso no le iba a servir de nada pero aún así obedecieron. Siempre obedecían, aun cuando lo que decía no era lo que quería, todos obedecían.

Continuó su paso taciturno por el pasillo hasta que unas risas burlonas resonaron en sus oídos, quizá el sonido que más le desagradaba. Estaba a punto de alejarse cuando distinguió la voz de su hermana y entonces toda lógica desapareció, aceleró el paso mientras se repetía que no debía lastimar a ninguna de las gallinas que estuvieran burlándose de Genna. Al llegar finalmente al sitio donde se llevaba a cabo la agresión, se detuvo en seco al ver lo que en verdad sucedía.

Contempló entre curioso y asombrado la forma en que su hermana y su prima se defendían de las agresiones verbales, sin caer en las burlas simples de las otras, un par de verdaderas Lannister. Sabía que Genna era una buscapleitos que infundía terror entre los demás chicos del castillo, pero la que lo sorprendió fue Joanna, a quien no le importó su desventajosa posición en la familia ni la notable diferencia de edades y número, no se intimidó en ningún momento.

Un puño se levantó y comprendió que era momento de intervenir, aún si no tenía dudas de que las dos podían manejar la situación, la familia siempre estaba primero. Unas cuantas palabras bastaron para alejar a las revoltosas, Tywin se aseguró que Genna no había recibido ningún daño y cuando ella le dijo que debió permitirle darles una lección, se alegró, pero no fue sino hasta que vio a Joanna, con las manos sobre las orejas, un gesto de sorpresa y la misma sonrisa, que él también sonrió.

Nunca lidió bien con los sentimientos y la empatía, su familia lo admiraba pero le inquietaba, sólo Genna en ocasiones conseguía acercarse lo suficiente a él, pero esa sonrisa espontánea y segura le incomodó, había aprendido a desconfiar y repeler esa expresión. Temeroso a equivocarse, optó por retirarse, dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, y tras decirle a su hermana que no buscara más problemas, se alejó con paso veloz. Deseoso de distanciarse de esa fuente de duda y una extraña sensación de placer que se negó. Era más fácil alejarse y mantenerse fuerte, que acercarse y correr el riesgo de ser lastimado.

Ella lo alcanzó y caminó a su lado, él se excusó diciendo que quería estar sólo, la respuesta simple de Joanna le bastó para no insistir. Ella sonrió y él la imitó fugazmente. La miró de reojo mientras recorrían el pasillo, supo que esa sonrisa pertenecía ahí, con él, y se prometió que haría hasta lo imposible por mantenerla.

**III**

Él coloca a sus pies los estandartes ensangrentados y chamuscados de los Reyne y los Castamere, una mezcla de expectación y duda le revuelve las ideas. Ansía que ella comprenda, que la violencia es sólo la necesaria para vivir tranquilos.

Ella está sacudida pero no lo demuestra, desde el principio supo que la grandeza que vio en él no pendía de una mano amorosa. Toma la sangrienta ofrenda con ambas manos y cierra los ojos mientras asiente.

Comparten una sonrisa cómplice, así sellan su compromiso. Él construirá su mundo y lo resguardará, ella lo hará habitable y lo llenará de razones para poder sonreír.

* * *

Un Tywin que bien puede caer en el OOC o un pequeño demasiado crecido, como sea, Tywin niño y acercado al amor es demasiado complicado, pero la pareja me gusta y es sólo una idealización del momento. Esa tercera microviñeta, espero no rompa demasiado las reglas, surgía mientras escribía y no pude borrarla.  
El otro extremo del amor carnal y apasionado...  
Gracias por leer.


End file.
